College, clashes, and Castiel
by spnfan10
Summary: Everything would be fine in college for Dean, if his roommate didn't try to get him out of his depression. Things go a little haywire when cameras catch a strange black cloaked man entering their dorm and running water in the bath... What was this guy planning if Cas didn't get home before Dean?


It was the day that Dean moved into his new college dorm room that a lot changed. Sure he was a little depressed but it was nothing to worry about. But he saw in his roommate's eyes that he would have trouble convincing him that he was fine.

"Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." Dean says, putting his fake smiling on.  
"... Castiel Novak." Cas says eyeing Dean suspiciously. His roommate was not okay, Dean was obviously putting on a fake smile and he was wearing wrist gloves. So his roommate was depressed. Great.

The two went into their respective rooms and started to unpack. Cas was studying criminal justice to be a detective and Dean was just getting his bachelors. Dean thought he could at least be something useful for something. Cas had always wanted to be a detective, and he just so happened to get a depressed room mate.

Cas sighs as he unpacked. He had his pictures on his dresser and had put his sheets on his bed. He sighs and sits down on it, half wondering if he would get used to college and half wondering how Dean was doing.

Dean had gotten his few things situated and sat on his bed, reaching under his pillow. He paused and went to shut the door. He didn't cut too deep, but he didn't want to freak his new room mate out. He went back to his bed and took off his wrist gloves.

Cas was walking around the dorm. It was more of an apartment type, but it was good and he wasn't going to complain. He decided to see how Dean was doing. He went to the door, but it was shut... So he opened it. And saw Dean cutting his wrists slightly. Before he had time to think what he was doing, he ran and got towels and pressed them to the cuts on Deans wrist.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks pulling away from is room mate.

"Helping you. You shouldn't cut, Dean." Cas says pulling Deans wrist back as he started to wrap the cuts up.

"Why not? And why the hell do you care?" Dean asks Cas.

"Because you're my room mate, and I don't want you depressed." Cas says. It would also be bad for his reputation if his room mate killed himself.

"I'm not depressed. I'm fine." Dean says glaring at Cas.

"Exactly, that's why you're cutting and starving yourself." Cas says sarcastically as he lifts Dean's shirt up. And damn his room mate was skinny as hell. "How much do you weigh?"

"Around- none of your business." Dean hisses out as he yanks his shirt back down. He was about 115 pounds but he was fine. At least he ate breakfast... Not so much of the lunch and dinner.

"You need to eat. I'll order a pizza, how about that?" Cas asks his room mate.

"No. I'm not hungry. You can order it for yourself." Dean says.

"No, you're going to eat. You understand?" Cas asks glaring at Dean slightly.

"No, its none of your business if I eat or not. Go away." Dean says crossing his arms.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to eat." Cas says crossing his arms. He wasn't going to let is roommate starve himself.

Dean glared at Cas. "Well I better be off to my class." Dean says.

"We don't have classes today. We just moved in, Dean." Cas says glaring at Dean. His room mate was a terrible liar.

"... Just go away, Cas." Dean says. He was tired and done with his roommate's shit.

"Are you going to eat?" Cas asks Dean. He was staying by his word.

"No. It doesn't matter if I eat or not." Dean says with a sigh. "Its not like anything will change."

"No, it's going to change. I'll make sure of it." Cas says. He was going to make sure is roommate got better.

There was a silence between the two for little bit. "So yourgoingtoeatgreatI'llgetthepizza." Cas finally says and goes to do so.

Dean sighs. He still didn't get why Cas cared about him. It seemed like everyone who did already died... He decided he would just lay down until Cas got back.

And when Cas got back, he could hear water running in the bathtub. He went to Dean's room, but the Winchester wasn't there. His heart sank a little as he rushed to the bathroom, glad and relieved to find no one there. He turned off the water and drained it. Now where was Dean?

Dean came into the dorm room. He had just went out to get a coke, so no big deal. "You aren't taking any baths until your better, understand?" Cas asks Dean.

"What are you talking about? I don't like baths." Dean says, kinda confused.

"...You didn't start running a bath while I was gone?" Cas asks slowly.

"No, I went to get a drink out of the vending machine. It took my dollar and didn't give me my pop, so I had to get a technician." Dean explains.

"Huh. Then who started running the bath?" Cas asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a sign for me." Dean says.

Cas shot him a dirty look in reply.

"I was joking, I was joking. Jeez, you can't take a joke." Dean says rolling his eyes.

"You can't joke about that stuff in your condition." Cas says to the Winchester.

"Okay, okay." Dean says.

"Now, who tried to run the water? I want to find out who." Cas says crossing his arms.

"We all want things." Dean says, "It doesn't really matter, right? No damage was done."

"Yeah, except for the fact whoever run the water was trespassing, wasting water that goes on our rent bill, he or she could've stolen something, the list goes on." Cas says.

"What was his or hers plan then? It doesn't seem like there was anything worth stealing." Dean says.

"Maybe the person knew you were depressed and.." Cas trails off. "Dean, do you have any enemies?"

"No, not that I know of. I don't really go out." Dean says.

"Hm... Then we have no idea who did it." Cas says.

"Oh great. Maybe I should lock the doors next time... I just went to the vending machine down the hall." Dean says.

"Hmm... The halls, they have cameras, right?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, but you'd have to hack into the system to get to them." Dean says.

"Well then lets get hacking." Cas says and heads to his computer. He was good at hacking.

Dean sighs and follows. He was curious about the whole thing.

After a few clicks of keys, Cas was into the camera system. "When did you go out to get a pop?" Cas asks.

"I don't know... About five minutes after you left." Dean says.

"So around 6:18." Cas says typing a bit and pulling up a camera. It showed a person in a black cloak entering the dorm room and coming out three minutes later.

"Well that's not creepy at all." Dean mutters as he watched the camera.

"Wait, I've seen that cloak before..." Cas says as he pulls up a firefox tab.

"At what, comic con?" Dean says with a small chuckle.

"No, here." Cas says showing Dean a web page with two guys in black cloaks. The two guys did experiments on humans to find the cure for... It didn't say.

"This is getting creeper by the second." Dean says. "Does this mean we skip dinner?" he asks hopefully.

"No. You're still eating, understand?" Cas asks Dean with a glare.

"Yes, I understand, but you can't make me." Dean says. "If I choose not to eat, I don't eat."

"Too bad, you don't get a choice." Cas says and gets out of his chair, pulling Dean to the kitchen.

"Yes, I do, it's a free country." Dean says trying to pull back.

"You're skin and bones, it's not a free country for you anymore." Cas says. He forces Dean to sit in a chair and put a plate with a pizza slice on it in front of Dean.

"I'm not eating it." Dean says crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are. If you don't want me to shove it down your throat, you're eating it." Cas says. "And don't test me, I will."

"Fine, fine, I'll eat it." Dean says and looks down at the pizza before starting to eat it.

Cas sighs and sits down too, getting his own slice of pizza.

"What do the crazy people want with us?" Dean asks, breaking the silence.

"I think its more of a 'you' than us, Dean." Cas says.

"Well what do they want with me, then?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Nothing good I suspect, though." Cas says.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean says.


End file.
